1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a tailgate assembly for a motor vehicle. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a tailgate assembly utilizing a plastic tailgate and a steel cross member.
2. Background of the Invention
The pick-up truck is among the most popular vehicle sold. It includes a cabin, a bed section for carrying cargo and a swinging tailgate to retain cargo in the bed. The tailgate is made from stamped steel and pivots about a pivot point. When the tailgate is in a lowered position, it acts as a loading platform for the bed. In the raised position, the tailgate closes the pickup bed.
Conventional tailgate assemblies are made from stamped metal panels welded together to form a tailgate. Latches are added on either side of the tailgate to engage a striker on the pickup sides. A handle operates the latches to open and close the tailgate assembly. Steel tailgate assemblies provide a durable and secure closure for the pickup bed.
One disadvantage with steel tailgate assemblies is the weight of the metal components. A typical compact truck tailgate weighs between 30 and 35 pounds. It is desirable to provide a tailgate assembly that is lighter than a steel tailgate assembly to reduce the overall weight of the vehicle.
Another disadvantage of steel tailgate assemblies is the cost of the tooling required and equipment required to stamp metal tailgate components. Metal tailgate components are generally produced in a large stamping press. The stamping presses generally require finely machined tools made from hardened steel. The cost of tooling a metal tailgate is much more expensive than tooling a plastic tailgate.
Another disadvantage of existing tailgate designs involves the way in which they are assembled. As described, the tailgate assembly comprises a steel tailgate made from inner and outer panels, two latches, a handle and interconnecting hardware. The latches, handle and hardware are hand fitted within the openings of the tailgate. It is desirable to provide a simple method of assembling the tailgate where the closure hardware is pre-assembled outside of the tailgate and then fitted into the tailgate as a single drop-in assembly.
Heretofore, it has generally been assumed that tailgates needed to be made from steel to provide the durability and surface finish desired by today's consumers. Because the tailgate assembly is used as a loading platform when in the lowered position, it must be strong enough to support 500 pounds. Merely substituting plastic components for the steel inner and outer panels of existing tailgate designs do not provide sufficient strength to meet this load requirement. The present invention is directed to providing a tailgate design that meets this load-carrying requirement.
Advances in materials, paints and molding techniques enable the manufacture of a tailgate that meets the surface finish requirements of a vehicle class A exterior surface. The materials make a molded tailgate visually indistinguishable from a painted steel tailgate.
These and other disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.